He's my Son
by Anastasia Who
Summary: When Estel falls deadly sick, Elrond does everything he can to save him. But what if that's not enough? Would he lose the boy that is a son to him in everything but blood?


Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the wonderful author J.R.R. Tolkien. I just made the story for enjoyment. The song is 'He's my Son' by Mark Schultz.

A/N: I wrote this some time ago and finally decided to post it. I'm still working on Beyond Darkness and Shadow, but I thought I would give all my reviewers a little something extra. Enjoy!

**He's my Son**

_'I'm down on my knees again tonight,  
I'm hoppin' this prayer will turn out right.  
See, there is a boy that needs Your help.  
I've done all that I can do myself'  
_

Elrond sighed and rubbed his hands against his temples. His head throbbed painfully and his eyes were weary. Yet, the elf lord could not rest. He was too worried to rest, too afraid to sleep. The elf lord opened his tired eyes and looked down at the bed that he sat near.

Estel lay silent on the bed. His body was still, almost motionless, save for his shallow breathing. He was unconscious and had been like this for hours. The elven healer had poured all of his strength into healing the young boy, but even with his skill, the young human showed no sign of improvement.

Elrond had searched tirelessly through his books for some cure to help his youngest son, but found nothing. He had tried to lower the boy's high fever with herbs and medicines, but nothing seemed to be working. Estel's condition only grew worse.

Elrond did not understand it. He knew some type of illness was effecting the small child's body, but nothing he did seemed to take effect. The situation seemed hopeless.

Elrond stood from the bed and walked silently to the balcony outside. He stared out at the stars, the moonlight creating a gentle glow across his form.

/Flashback/

_"Ada!"_

_Elrond turned to the sound of his son's voice._

_"Ada, we've found him." Elladan yelled._

_Elrond rushed towards the sound of the voice. His heart beat hard against his chest. The short distance to his sons seemed to take forever. Finally, he saw them kneeling on the ground near Estel. Estel lay motionless on the ground, barely breathing. His clothes were soaked and his wet curls clung to his face._

_"He won't wake up, father." Elrohir said fearfully._

_Elrond knelt and placed a hand on the boy's head. Estel was burning with fever._

_"We need to get him home quickly. He probably spent most of the night in the rain and I fear he has come down with an illness." Elrond said._

_Suddenly the sky boomed overhead and rain began to pour down. Elrohir took off his cloak and wrapped it around Estel's body, hoping to be able to keep him warm._

_"Run ahead and prepare a bed and supplies for him." Elrond said to his sons._

_Both twins nodded and ran ahead towards the house. Elrond reached one hand under Estel's neck and the other under his legs. Gently and almost effortlessly, Elrond lifted the small child in his arms. He clutched him tight against his chest and began to run towards his house. He bent his body over slightly, trying to protect Estel against the falling rain._

_"Hang on, Estel." Elrond whispered._

_He could feel heat radiating from Estel's body. He could also feel Estel shivering against him. He clutched the boy tighter. The rain increased and Elrond was becoming increasingly fearful for Estel's health._

_Finally, he reached his home and he raced inside._

/End Flashback/

Elrond sighed and bit his lip. That had been yesterday. Estel showed no signs of improvement. His body was slowing giving up and Elrond no longer knew what to do. Silently, he stared at the stars as a small tear fell from his face. Slowly the elf lord dropped down to a knee, still staring at the sky.

_'Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place some how.  
See, he's not just anyone, he's my son.'_

Silently, he began to pray to Iluvtar. His voice was fearful and shaking. "Please, you have to help him. I've done all I can." Elrond's voice was near breaking. "If you can hear me, please make him better. Let me take his place. Don't take him from me, because this boy is not just anyone." Elrond whispered as another silver tear streaked his face. "He's my son! I know that by blood, he is human, but in my heart that is who he is. He is a son to me. You sent him to me, please don't take him now. Please let him live another day."

"Ada?"

Elrond was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a voice behind him.

"Ada what are you doing out here?" Elladan asked.

Elrond stood and wiped the tears from his face. "I was just clearing my head, ion nin."

"Any change in Estel?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond sadly shook his head. "None at all. I fear he is getting worse. He doesn't have much time left."

A lump formed in Elladan's throat. "Is there nothing you can do for him Ada?"

Both twins knew the answer to the question. They had been searching and doing everything they could to help Estel. They knew that if there were any way that his father could help Estel, he would have already done it.

"You must rest, Ada. You strength is drained from trying to help Estel." Elrohir voiced his concern, carefully reading his father's expressions.

Elrond smiled slightly at his twin sons. "I will be fine, my sons. But I can not rest until Estel is better. He might need me."

Elrond walked back inside. His steps were heavy and the twins feared for his safety. He had poured everything he could into saving Estel. He had used his life energy, draining himself almost completely. He was weak and the twins feared that he had used too much of his strength to save Estel from near death. Elrond was exhausted and if he did not rest, the twins feared that he would pass out or possibly even die from exhaustion.

"You must rest, Ada. Elrohir and I will look after Estel." Elladan said as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

Elrond shook his head. "Nay. Do not ask me to rest. My body is strong. It does not need the rest as much as you might think."

Elrohir wanted to argue, but his brother laid a gentle hand on him. Their father knew his limitations and even though the twins believed he was way past them, it would be of no use to convince him otherwise.

"Get some rest, my sons. I will wake you if there is any change." Elrond said.

The twins reluctantly nodded and left the room. Elrond watched them leave as he sat on the bed. He picked up Estel's small hand, carefully closing his fingers around it.

_'Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be.  
I try to be strong and see him through,  
But God, who he needs right now is You.'_

As Elrond held his son's hand he remembered the first day he had found Estel. He had been so young and afraid. Elrond had taken him into his house and cared for him like his own son. He remembered many nights he would wake up at night and walk into Estel's bedroom. Lingering near the door, he would watch his son's peaceful form as he slept.

It had been many years since he had had a young child in his home. He had forgotten what it had felt like to have a child. Elladan, Elrohir, and even Arwen were old enough now to take care of themselves. They were still his young children and they always would be, but Estel was still very young. Elrond felt he needed to wake in the middle of the night just to make sure he was safe. He had done it for his other children and he did it for Estel. Estel was a son to him in everything but blood. He loved the child dearly and would do anything to keep him safe.

With a sigh, Elrond was pulled from his thoughts. Estel was older now, but still quite young, even in human standards. He had many years still ahead of him. He had a great life ahead of him. He was the last heir to the throne of Gondor and Elrond hoped that one day he would take his rightful place as king. Elrond knew he would make a good king. He could see the kindness in his son's eyes and the leadership beginning to develop in him. He dreamed that Estel would be the one to give hope back to the race of men. The race of men had become weak, but Estel would strengthen it.

_'Let him grow old,  
Live life without this fear.  
What would I be  
Living without him here?  
He's so tired,  
And he's scared  
Let him know that You're there.' _

Another tear trailed Elrond's cheek. How couldEstel reunite the world of men, if he were to die tonight? He couldn't possibly die. He needed to grow old and live his life to the fullest. He needed to for the race of men to survive. Elrond closed his eyes. The thought of loosing his child made him feel weak. Estel had brought such hope into his life, as well.

When Celebrian had sailed over the sea, Elrond's spirit faded. Part of him had sailed as well. He no longer had a desire to stay in Middle Earth. There seemed to be no good left in the world. All the light had faded and the darkness was quickly seeping in. Then, Elrond found Estel; the last hope for men, a light in the darkness. Estel had reminded Elrond that there was good left in the world and that it was worth fighting for.

He couldn't loose this hope, not now.

_' Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place some how.  
See, he's not just anyone, he's my son.'_

Elrond's heart skipped a beat as he heard Estel draw in a breath, but did not hear another. Elrond laid his hand on the boy's chest but felt nothing. Estel was no longer breathing. Elrond bit his lip and clutched tightly to Estel's hand.

"No, Estel! Please fight! I can't loose you." Elrond cried.

He focused his energy on Estel, desperately trying to pass to him all the strength he possessed. Elrond struggled, his body protesting, but Elrond would not give up. He knew his strength was waning and if he continued for much longer, he could kill himself, but he would not give up his son without a fight. He couldn't. Hoping to be able to take his place, or at least give his son enough strength, Elrond focused harder.

"I can't do this alone, Estel." The elven healer cried. "You have to help me."

Darkness soon began to creep into Elrond's body. He was loosing Estel and his strength had left. Just as Elrond felt he could no longer hold on and that he was loosing both Estel and himself, he felt a new source of energy. Something more was pulling him from the darkness. He felt a new source of strength pour through him and Elrond fought with all his might.

"Estel, we are all here for you. Fight!" Elladan's voice cut through the darkness.

"Don't give up on us now." Elrohir echoed.

Elrond tried desperately to hold on as well. The strength of his sons pouring life into him and Estel was enough to pull him back from the darkness. The love that the twins poured into Estel was so powerful that Elrond could feel it. He could feel Estel beginning to respond, slowly letting the darkness fade away.

Slowly, Elrond eyes opened and he looked up. Elrohir sat next to him on the bed, his hand resting on his father's shoulder. Elladan sat across from them, one hand on Estel, the other hand grasped firmly around Elrohir's. Elrond smiled slightly at his sons.

"Ada?"

Elrond looked down as relief flooded over his body. Estel's silver eyes looked up at him. "Ion nin." Elrond sobbed. He placed his hand on his son and embraced him tightly. He let go and looked at his son's face, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I lost you."

Estel smiled a weary smile and looked up at his brother's faces. They were smiling as well, tears falling down their cheeks.

"We were so worried Estel." Elrohir said as he smoothed Estel's hair.

"Don't frighten us like that again." Elladan reprimanded with a smile, squeezing Estel's hand.

Estel smiled and looked back at his father. "What happened, Ada?"

"You were hurt in the woods, ion nin. Do you remember?" Elrond asked gently.

Estel nodded sadly and looked down at the bed. "I thought I didn't fit in with your family. I'm always causing trouble and I couldn't see why you even want me. I thought it would be better if I left you all." Estel said, his voice near tears.

Elrond shook his head quickly. "Estel, I love as my own son. How could you ever think that?"

Estel looked up, tears where in his eyes. "But who am I that you would want me in your family?"

"We love you, Estel. We want you in our family because we love you." Elrohir spoke up.

Elrond reached down and wiped his son's tears as they fell from his eyes. "You are my son, Estel. And we will always love you, ion nin, no matter what."

Estel smiled and embraced the elven lord, his father, in everything but blood.

'_He's not just anyone_

_He's my son.'_


End file.
